Caught redhanded
by DagmarIceBlade
Summary: The Dragonborn needs some time on her own, but she isn't alone. (Lemon, written for the Skyrimkinkmeme.)


Summary: The Dragonborn needs some time on her own, but she isn't alone. Written for the Skyrimkinkmeme, lemon.

Notes: Originally written for the Skyrimkinkmeme. Naughty, naughty smut. My very first fill *nostalgic sigh*.

Whiterun was far enough away now, she thought. She glanced over her shoulder and even Loreius' farm was out of view. Just wilderness now. A white, snowy wilderness, no doubt inhabited by wolves and bears, but at least without people for a while.

She took a quick tour of the immediate area, finding a small dell, hidden from view. She rolled out a wolf pelt against a tree and sat down. The silence of the woods unwound her, her neck relaxed against the cold wood, and she focused on her breath which clouded in small white clouds.

The cold invaded her body through the leather armour, but she let it, as inside she was burning because of the so long desired privacy.

Too many people around her, too many voices and sounds, and too many dirty thoughts that she dared not leave unchecked. Nights had passed with only light sleep, because her mind was too busy thinking of all the delightful things she might want to do to a certain man she had met. Although prioritizing her duties as Dragonborn, Thane to Whiterun and those of a Companion, over her own primal needs, she had decided that her journey would take at least a day longer this time. How she enjoyed the silence, now.

As her body relaxed even further, her mind wandered off and the hotness between her legs flared up. She let out an audible gasp, but unafraid anyone might hear it. Would a certain man show up, right here and now, she would want nothing else than have some rough and uncomplicated sex, she thought, and imagined how he would show up between the trees, and take her, ravage her, in the wilderness of Skyrim.

She sighed as the fantasy dropped away to the cold, and built a small fire. Hopefully it would stay hidden behind the trees. No company was all she needed at this moment, as she made another round in the direct vicinity. It needed to be empty. No wolves, no spiders, no bears. With a sigh of relief, she let herself relax against the tree again, the fire heating her legs.

She pulled her armor and pants off.

With her finger she teased her thighs, occasionally grasping to feel the muscles underneath her skin, as her cool fingers made her way to her most hot area. She gave soft tugs on her vulva, groaning and softly rubbing them. Already her core was slick, and she pushed one finger in, then another. This had been too long ago, way too long ago.

Her other hand caressed her breasts through the tunic, her stiff nipples pushing against through the soft fabric. Her fingers went in and out, slowly, as she rubbed against her most sensitive spot deep within, the fire building up inside her, imagining that man, his light eyes and dark warpaint around them, looking at her as she lay naked in the woods, touching herself.

In the quietness of the woods, only her soft moans were heard. She picked up speed and the need for release drew ever closer. Although she liked it slow and sensuous, she needed it now. With her thumb rubbing her clit, she let out a lewd moan when release came. The rush to her head made her lightheaded and she lay back against the tree, hugging herself and her pants still in the snow next to the fire.

A long moment passed, she caught her breath and leaned forward to warm herself to the fire. The heat built up again, but she let it. Her initial hunger was gone for now.

Something rustled far away. Just the wind, she thought, until she heard the creaking of snow. She drew a sword, and sat up on a foot and knee.

"Who's there?" she asked, not raising her voice, hoping it was just a wolf.

Through the bushes and trees, she could see the outline of a man. She knew that walk. She knew that face. The heat she had been feeling in her loins rose to her cheeks now, realising her pants were still in the snow, and her tunic only went so far down to cover her up.

"Vilkas, what are you doing here?" She still didn't raise her voice, and still held the sword in her hand. Her cheeks were still hot, and she felt the chill creeping up her bare legs.

Vilkas looked at her. "I heard you."

"Very softly." He… must have been watching her. Whatever cold tried to pierce her skin and sink to her bones, she didn't feel it anymore. A mix of excitement and shame whirled in her chest and her head. She had wanted this. Her fantasy unfolded before her.

He walked up to her. "I was very close," he almost whispered, his look up and down her body, her nipples still firm through the tunic. If he had been afraid to approach her, he had shed it a long before.

Her breath became heavier and she finally dropped the sword. "If you were so close, why didn't you come earlier?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." A dark look, as primal as her reasons for staying the woods on her own, crossed his face.

"Disturb me now, then." She leaned in, pushing her body against him, frustrated at his armour still between them. She felt vulnerable to him, she had shown her needs. Her lips hovered just before his, his warm breath on her face.

But he didn't kiss her yet. He took off his armour, almost too slow, until he stood before her in only tunic and pants. He must have heard her heavy breaths. "You are a tease, Vilkas."

Vilkas grinned, then grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him, folding his arms completely around her and gave her a hungry kiss, sucking her lips. His hand caressed her hair, pulling her face as close to his as he could. She responded alike, grabbing his hips and pushing herself against him. He was already erect and she ground him between her hips as he pushed his tongue slowly into her mouth. His moans aroused her even further.

When she pulled away from his kiss, she said: "Did you follow me for this?"

"Not for this, but when I saw you… Damn it, woman, I've seen your glances at me ever since you joined us." He pulled her close, and she moaned as he pushed against her entrance even through the fabric. "And so I looked at you."

"Vilkas," she moaned. Her hands reached his manhood, and she caressed it.

He slowly pushed her to the ground, kissing her mouth, her hot cheeks and finally her nipples through the tunic. She felt the shocks of pleasure from the kisses and tongue that played with her nipple, and she pulled her tunic up over her head, while he took off his own clothes. His muscular chest seemed to bury her when he pushed above her.

"You saw something few would ever see," she dared say, her hands played with his manhood that was teasing slowly against her entrance. He could do anything to her, and she needed him to.

"I'd want to see it again." He kissed her, and then pushed into her.

She felt his length fill her up after a few shallow pushes. He went in and out, with forceful thrusts, and she moaned under him, arching her back and stretching her arms above her. It was even better than her fantasy, nothing could beat his presence, and his manhood thrusting deep within her, exciting nerves all along the way.

"Moan again for me," he said between his own groans and moans of pleasure.

"Oh Vilkas," she complied, all too willing to reach that second climax this day. His thrusts became even more forceful and she moaned his name again, feeling his release coincide with her own. He growled, a primal, guttural sound that made her moan along with him. The muscles around him clamped down.

He rolled next to her in the snow, surrounding her with his arms and legs, still inside her. She panted, again lightheaded, but much more satisfied than she had expected she would be. "I don't think I'll go anywhere else today." She kissed him on his cheek.

He carefully slid out her, looking at her with his light eyes. He almost looked like a playful wolf. "I don't think I'll go ahead then."


End file.
